


Firefly

by This_Girl_stans_Marvel



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Oneshot, firefly - Freeform, no sexual tension, reader - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Girl_stans_Marvel/pseuds/This_Girl_stans_Marvel
Summary: A oneshot about Tony and the reader. Enjoy!Maybe I'll write a part two, but I don't know yet.





	Firefly

"So, you have to raise your arm a bit higher, otherwise you probably will not hit it. Yes this is good. And now, fire! " " Tony, I can't. " "You can do it, (Y/N). You just have to trust yourself and me. " " I can not do that, Tony, really "

You were in the lab with Tony Stark, because he decided you needed a suit and everything went awry. He had wanted to test if you could shoot with the Ironman glove and you failed there already.Tony sighed. "Geez, it can not be that hard to fire a razor at a cardboard figure, don't make yourself more stupid than you are, firefly." "Tony, I'm 1. Not stupid and 2. Could you please stop calling me firefly, that nickname is worse than reindeer games. "

Tony grinned. He called you firefly since the day you met him the first time aka the day you fell to his feet when you repaired a street lamp and fell off your ladder.

You were a mechanic doing limited jobs because nobody wanted to hire her. Why, you could not explain that to yourself.

* Flashback *  
You were just unscrewing the lamp on the street lamp when a gust of wind made the ladder swing and you lost your balance. After a few tedious attempts to keep your balance, you land rudely on the floor.

You looked up and saw the famous Genius millionaire Playboy philanthropist Tony holy fucking Stark standing in front of you. You gasped and before you could get yourself up, he offered his hand and pulled you up.

Quickly you draw your (h/l) (h/c) hair out of your face and stammer a thank you. He grins at you. "What did you do up there on the lamp, firefly?" You became deep red "I-I repaired it, replaced the bump, all sorts of things, you know. Honestly, it's boring, but unfortunately, the rent is paid for by God not by itself." You shrug while freaking out inside pretty much. After all, you were talking to Tony Stark right now about your rent. "I am on my way to a meeting, but I was wondering if you would like to come to the Stark Tower to see the ... technology there. There's something there that has not worked properly for three days." He winked and as naive as you were at the moment you did not understand what he wanted in reality, so you agreed. " Great! " He turned to his people. "So prepare the car, we're driving home again. And you there, cancel the meeting. Come, firefly "

You ran after him while people in the city stared at you strangely. At that moment, you realized that you were wearing your mechanic's clothes, which were dirty with the oil and dirt of cars, roads, and everything the rich people wanted to be fixed. When you saw his car, you stopped. Everything in you had left what it was doing and just shouted: Oh my God Oh my God Oh my god Oh my god. You've always been a fan of beautiful cars, but this ... miracle transcends everything you've seen so far.

"Wow," you escaped. "You like it, huh?" Tony could not hide his grin as he held the door open for you. " Well, get in, firefly "You looked at him with big eyes," Oh my god, Tony, your car! My clothes are all dirty, the poor seats! " He laughed. "Oh, do not worry, you can clean that. Get in. "

Carefully, you let yourself slide into the passenger seat. You almost whimper when you got stuck with your sleeve onthe seat and left a small oil stain. Tony dropped into the driver's seat and started the car. He drove out of the garage into the open and then immediately to the StarkTower.  
* Flashback end *

In a nutshell, that's how you got the nickname Firefly. You didn't like it, but convincing Tony was the hardest thing in the world. And now you work at Stark Industries. Tony and you had slept together that night, but you had become reasonably good friends afterwards. Of course, he could not stop flirting with you the way he did with everyone, but most of the time you just tried to ignore it.

Speaking of Tony, where was he now? You looked around confused, but you could not see anyone. Suddenly someone threw something from behind at the head. You quick-swing around and fire a blasterbeam with the Ironman glove.

"Woah, go slowly, firefly, do you want to toast me?" Tony exclaimed, "but hello, you can do it! I knew there was something in you." You stared at him in shock. To be honest, you could not believe what he had just done. "Tony, what the hell was that ?! You could have seriously hurt yourself! "You looked at him angrily-anxious." All right, (Y/N), nothing happened to me, I'll watch out, Hey, don't cry, come on, you'll steal my time to train with you." You could not help but smile a bit about his arrogance. "You're unbelievable, Tony, do you know that?" He grinned, "Yes, unbelievably sexy." You box him in the arm. "Probably unbelievably annoying! Now let's move on." You say laughing as he watches you. "you know something, firefly? You are unbelievable, too. " "unbelievably what? Hot? " " Yes," he replied dryly. "What?!" Tony started to laugh, "Oh my god, you should have seen your face! That was great, even though I didn't lie."

You crossed your arms and pretended that you were offended, even though you actually felt flattered. "Hey, don't be offended, (Y/N). I'm just kidding." "Mmm, just kidding, you say" you acted as if you had to think. "So you do not find me hot?" When you said that, you grin at him in the sexiest way you could. "Um, well, yes-" "Tony, shut up and kiss me"

You took a step towards him and your lips met each other. The moment the door to the laboratory opened and Pepper Potts entered the room and froze. Tony broke off the kiss, "Admit it-- This isn't the worst thing you've caught me doing."


End file.
